Los milagros del amor
by RacconJovis
Summary: Hola, eh...Este va ser mi primer fanfict que subo en esta pagina, espero que les guste. Y bueno, la pareja de esta historia es GamTav, aun que comenzara algo suave. Bueno espero que lo disfruten y comenten.


-Flashback-

—Vamos Gamzee…Tienes que reaccionar, ¡NO EXISTE LOS MALDITOS MILAGROS, SON PURA MIERDA! —

—Vamos viejo...No me digas eso…Sabes bien que los milagros pasan por que…—fue interrumpido por Karkat—

—No, no pasan… ¡POR QUE NO ES REAL! —Decía Karkat con un tremendo grito—

—Viejo, lo dices porque hoy no te fue muy bien, ¿oh me equivoco hermano? —Karkat se quedó sin palabras ante esa pregunta y Gamzee sabía bien que había acertado—

—Oh hermano, sabes bien que los milagros en ocasiones pasan, te apuesto a que mañana pasara algo milagroso…—Karkat sabía bien que no era cierto, pero quien sabe, tal vez tenía razón—

—De acuerdo, tú ganas…—Gamzee mostro una sonrisa de victoria—, pero eso no significa que esos tontos "milagros" sean del todo cierto—

—Todo a su tiempo hermano, porque no vamos a mi casa, vemos una película y tal vez tomemos algo de faygo —Karkat mostro un rostro de disgusto pero que más opción tenia, era su cabronaso amigo—De acuerdo…Pero yo elijo la película, la última vez que elegiste fue una de… ¡PORNO! —aun Karkat tenía pesadillas al recordar esa horrible película que Gamzee había elegido—

-Fin del flashback-

De pronto, sonó la alarma.

—Ehhhh, viejo…Dame 5 minutos más…—Pero el reloj aun sonaba— Agh —Agarro el reloj con algo de desesperación y lo lanzo lejos de el— Tch…Viejo…No es nada cool que suenes así a las…—Mirando mejor el reloj casi roto, marcaban 5:50 am— ¡OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT LLEGARE TARDE! —Se levantó como una bala, trato de vestirse lo más jodidamente rápido, desayunar, traer todo lo que necesita y claro…Como olvidar su botella de faygo y su corneta—

Al salir de su casa, recordó algo muy importante…Hasta él se sorprendió.

—Oh espera…Hoy es Sábado…Emmm, ya que estoy vestido, iré con Karkat, tal vez este de ánimos para hacer rap improvisado—

Gamzee se dispuso a ir a la casa de Karkat, pero cuando llego, había una nota en la puerta y decía así:

"**Gamzee, si por una ocasión estabas a punto de tocar mi puerta, te informo que no estoy, algo que es muy obvio, ya que por qué razón te pondría esta estúpida nota.**

**Como sea, no estoy, ya que tengo que hacer cosas, según Terezi que son muy importantes (cosas de chicas, creo). **

**Ya para la otra nos reunimos.**

**Atentamente: ¡Quien más te pondría esta nota!" **

Gamzee se quedó con una cara de póker face, entonces solo se dispuso a sentarse en el frio y sucio pedimento y pensando que debía hacer. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, hasta que tuvo una idea.

—Bueno, el que Karkat no este… No significa que yo no pueda divertirme, soy Gamzee Makaara y un jodisimo payaso que ama el faygo—

Gamzee fue al primer autobús que vio, no sabía hacia donde lo llevaría pero sabía que los milagros pasan y tal vez lo llevarían a su destino. Cuando llego al lugar desconocido, Gamzee sonrió en forma de victoria.

—Oh esto es perfecto, que mejor lugar que el centro comercial- Gamzee entro como niño en una juguetería, saltaba, gritaba, hablaba con personas que ni él conocía, hasta que miro algo que le había llamado su atención—

—Oh madre mía, eso es… ¡Faygo!- Gamzee corrió hacia esa tienda y compro varios sabores de esa bebida, ya al salir de la tienda, Gamzee se sentía tan vivo y feliz. Hasta que de pronto oyó unos gritos en la sección de comida—

Gamzee quiso investigar un poco, cuando se dirigió al lugar del gran escándalo, solo miro a una chica gritándole a un chico casi de su misma edad, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Gamzee tomo aire y se dirigió hacia allá para ver si podía calmar el asunto.

—Óyeme bien Tavros, si vuelves otra vez a pisarme el pie. Juro que voy arrancarte las piernas y te las pondré en el trasero porque es ahí en donde pertenecen—

—Pero, pero Vriska…Tan solo fue un accidente, no fue mi intención pisarte— Tavros sabía bien que aquellas palabras no lo sacaría en este embrollo tan fácilmente—

Entonces Vriska preparo su puño para el golpe de gracia que recibiría Tavros, de repente, alguien sujeto el brazo de Vriska, ella se quedó atónita ante esa acción.

—Oye hermana, aquí no se debe golpear a las personas sin ninguna razón, eso no es nada cool – Vriska estaba más que furiosa más que antes y Tavros no sabía que podía Vriska hacer contra esa chico—

— ¡Quien chingados te crees tú, tonto marihuano payaso!, ¡Nadie me dice que hacer! —Pero aun así, Gamzee no le soltaba el brazo—

—Señorita, por favor, trate de calmarse un poco, tanto enojo puede dañar sus jodidos riñones o tal vez causarle arrugas- Pero ante esa última palabra que dijo, Vriska no aguanto más y con el brazo libre que tenía, golpeo a Gamzee directamente en su cara causando su caída—

— ¡Ha!, ya no eres tan rudo, ¿verdad? – Pero cuando Vriska se aproximaba a Gamzee, el joven Tavros grito—

— ¡Por favor Vriska! —Vriska se detuvo y miro a Tavros algo sorprendida— Por favor, sabes bien que esto es entre tú y yo…Vriska, por favor…No lo lastimes…—La chica de cabellos azules estaba algo pensativa y entonces Gamzee no tardo en sujetar de las piernas y de un aventón hacerla caer. Cuando Vriska cayó al suelo, Gamzee no dudo, se levantó rápido y se aferró al brazo del tal Tavros y salieron corriendo sin ninguna dirección dejando atrás a Vriska, Tavros estaba confuso, ¿Quién era?, ¿Por qué lo había ayudado? y lo más importante ¿a dónde iban? Gamzee se detuvo cerca de unas tiendas de ropa para mujeres, miraba en todas partes, al parecer Vriska no estaba y eso lo tranquilizaba—

—Bien viejo, ya no hay peligro – Dijo Gamzee con un tono relajante—

—Uh, gracias por lo de antes…Gamas conocí a alguien como tú que se enfrentara así a Vriska, eso fue uhhh, genial —Tavros estaba sumamente rojo de la emoción, a Gamzee le pareció tierno de su parte—

— Oh gracias viejo, no es nada pero… ¿Por qué ella te ha estado molestando? – Aquella pregunta hiso que Tavros cambiara de expresión de alegría a miedo, Gamzee no sabía por qué ese cambio tan repentino —Oh shit bro, lo siento… ¿Dije algo malo? –Dijo Gamzee con un tono de preocupación—

— Oh no no, no es eso, es solo que…Vriska ha sido siempre así, no se la verdad- El rostro de Tavros estaba algo triste —Veras, ella nunca ha dejado de molestarme, no sé cuál sea su problema. Pero te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado, eres una persona uhh cool. – Dijo Tavros con una sonrisa torpe, a Gamzee no le pareció de esas personas que molestan a otros si no alguien tierno e inocente.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre viejo? —Tavros miro a Gamzee, como si tratara de analizar la pregunta—

—Oh cierto, uhhh, mi nombre es Tavros, Tavros Nitram — Dijo el chico algo avergonzado, Gamzee solo mostraba una sonrisa, por alguna razón le parecía gracioso el nombre del chico—

—Ha, "Tavros"…Suena genial hermano, "Tavros", sabes hermano, tal vez…-Dijo el chico de cabellos negros —Creo que el destino quiso que nos conociéramos, oh jodidos y puros milagros hermano —Gamzee estaba otra vez en su paraíso milagrosos dejando a un Tavros confuso—

—Uhhh, ¿a qué te refieres eso de los "milagros"? — Gamzee por fin despertó de su burbuja y contesto a la pregunta de su querido nuevo amigo— Veras Tav, en el mundo existen una infinidad de milagros, pero hay personas que no creen en eso, dado por eso que a veces no le suceden nada milagroso a esas personas…Pero, gente como yo que cree en eso, les pasa un montón de milagros que ni siquiera te puedes imaginar – Dijo así Gamzee con una sonrisa amplia, como si fuera lo más mágico que se pudiera existir, Tavros estaba todavía confuso pero le parecía gracioso eso de los milagros—

—Oye, ¿Qué tal si somos amigos, eh? —Dijo Gamzee con una sonrisa boba, Tavros estaba algo sorprendido, ¿Cómo puede "EL" ser amigo de alguien que acaba de conocer?, al parecer a él no le importaba — Y bien, ¿Qué dices? —Esperaba una respuesta del chico de cabello castaño—

— Uhhh claro, porque no…— Gamzee no lo podía creer, tanta emoción le recorrió en todo su cuerpo, tanto que abrazo a Tavros y gritando al mismo tiempo— ¡LOS JODIDOS MILAGROS, SI EXISTEN! —Todas las personas de la tienda de aun lado, percataron la presencia de aquellos chicos, Tavros estaba algo rojo de la vergüenza pero también de emoción—

Tal vez tener de amigo a una persona sumamente "extraña", no sería tan malo después de todo, eso de los "milagros" era algo raro, pero quien sabe, tal vez el destino sí quiso que nos conociéramos.


End file.
